


Demonsuke's Possession

by shinnakafan384



Category: Shinsuke Nakamura - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Body Paint, Corruption, Demonic Possession, F/M, Intense, Magical Tattoos, Multiple Orgasms, POV First Person, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnakafan384/pseuds/shinnakafan384
Summary: The reader falls in love with Shinsuke's demon paint and later that night they find out that it's more than just paint and gets more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Nakamura Shinsuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Demonsuke's Possession

There he is, the most gorgeous man in the world. I'm referring to Shinsuke Nakamura. He is also mega talented in the ring. I sometimes wonder what did he have to do to get such good looks and all the talent. One day, he decided to use body paint in the ring. It was black and red and covered most of his body and face. He also had a mask that looked like a demon's head. For some reason, I found this very sexy and the way he carried himself out there was mesmerizing. Like, he was being possessed by a demon. Later that night, after all the body paint was washed away from the post-match shower, he approached me and told me that I was very beautiful would love to see me at my most gorgeous. I could not help but to blush and accept his offer. He took me to the nearest hotel room as soon as we entered the room and he closed the door behind him, he started to kiss me very passionately. I sink into the kiss with my heart racing. He's really gonna have sex with me! I am wondering how he is in bed. As he's kissing me, he starts to undress me until I was naked. He breaks the kiss and goes around me and from behind me and starts to kiss my neck as he's feeling up my breasts. I let out a moan. Then I feel a finger trace down my body and stop at where my ovaries are and I feel a little sensation there. I look down and I see his finger glow and something form right where his finger is. He put a tattoo on me right there! He then takes me to the mirror and shows me his mark on me. There was a heart in the middle and lines coming from it that looks like an angel wing on one side and a bat wing on the other. He tells me that that mark would help me turn very gorgeous. He also said that he's going to make me his little succubus. Right after he said that, he strips down and there was a little red on his chest and it quickly spread all over his body. It's like he's being possessed by a demon. The marks look exactly like the body paint he used earlier. What has happened to him?! His little succubus?! He gave me the same wild look he had when he took off the mask in the ring. When he told me that there was no escape from his grasp, his voice even sounded possessed! He walked towards me and immediately plays with my breasts. Even when he's playing with them, my body became very hot and I can feel my clit tingle so much that I immediately came and when I did, my orgasm was really intense! "Did you cum already just from me playing with your tits? How cute! Just so you know, every time you cum, they will be very intense and bring you one step closer to becoming my little succubus. And when I cum into you, the ritual will be completed. Now, let me hear more cute sounds from you!" he tells me with a devious grin. He then goes to lick and nibble on my nipples and this sends me in a whirlwind of feelings and I could not help but to scream in pleasure. He kept saying good girl everytime I came. After I came three times from him just playing with my breasts, he picks me up and tosses me on the bed. He then lifts up my legs and spreads me wide open and began to lick my pussy. I continue my screams and it feels like I was melting in his mouth. He seemed to really enjoy the view he was getting because he went to continue to play with my tits and I immediately came all over his face but this doesn't make him stop for a second because he started to lick my entrance and this makes me go haywire with pleasure and I came again. Afterwards, he wets his fingers with my wetness and even this drove me insane and after I came again, he inserts his fingers into my pussy hole and starts to finger fuck me as he's rubbing my clit and this makes me immediately cum all over his hand. He continues this until I cum another two times! Afterwards, he climbs off me and tells me to suck on his huge, raging hard cock. I happily obliged and immediately went to work. I took him inside of my mouth and my hands and sucked him off. He began to moan and hiss from my actions on him. I can taste his pre-cum and it tasted amazing and for some reason his noises was like music to my ears and I came again from everything that was going on. "Fuck, this is incredible! I'm so close to cumming! Oh shit, I'm cumming!" and he immediately came in my mouth. He told me to swallow it and I did as I was told. It tasted amazing and addictive. He then commanded me to get back on the bed on my back and I did as I was told. He lifted up one of my legs and gets in between me and penetrates me with his still raging hard cock. I screamed super loud and I came just from the penetration. "We are at the home stretch, my little succubus. Oh, you are very tight! I can't wait to see how you look as a sexy demon like me. Let's proceed to the final part of this erotic ritual!" he said right before he thrusts deep inside of me. Each thrust made me scream his name. Every couple of minutes I came just from the thrusts. After ten minutes, he announced that he was going to cum. I beg him to cum inside of me. He was more than happy to answer my pleas and we cum together. Afterwards, I feel myself changing and I grew horns, fangs, wings, and a skinny tail with a barb at the end. "There she is, and at her most beautiful! You shall be at my side for all eternity and reign hell on this earth!" I gave a devious smile and we got dressed and went to the next venue he had to go. He was no longer possessed be he was able to at will. Me on the other hand I was forever a succubus. Maybe, I like it this way.


End file.
